godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Battle Legends
Godzilla: Battle Legends , also known as Godzilla, is a fighting game made for the Turbo Duo in 1993, developed by Alfa System and published in the United States by Hudson Soft. Gameplay Godzilla: Battle Legends plays like that of a fighting game. Each fighter has a life bar and an energy bar. Certain attacks use up some of the energy bar, which regenerates over time. Aside from the movement controls, start, select, etc., there are two buttons: Traditionally, one of the buttons is the attack button, and the other is the jump button (This is, however, averted sometimes; Mechagodzilla cannot jump, the Super X II uses this button for other attacks, and Battra's Imago form uses this button to block). Outside of special moves, the attack button is surprisingly versatile, as attacks change depending on whether the button is being tapped or held, and if the player is standing, in the air, or crouching. Single Player Mode In Single Player Mode, the only playable character is Godzilla. Instead of choosing the foes for the player, each stage gives the player a choice between two foes. For instance, the first stage gives you a choice between Anguirus and Rodan. Each battle is based around the movie it was based off of. For instance, Anguirus' stage has Godzilla appear as he did in 1955, uses Godzilla's roars from that film, and takes place at the Osaka Castle grounds. When the player completes a stage, they are rewarded with a certain amount of points. The better the player does in the stage (defeating the enemy in a short amount of time, the amount of health they have left, etc), the higher the score they will receive. When the player has gotten to Stage 6, they are once again told to pick their opponent, but this time, the player has up to six choices for their opponent, the number depending on score. The Super X II is always available, Mechagodzilla 2 is unlocked at 450,000 points, Biollante's Final Form is unlocked at 500,000 points, Mecha-King Ghidorah is unlocked at 550,000 points, Battra's Imago form is unlocked at 600,000 points, and Super Mechagodzilla is unlocked at 650,000 points. Versus Mode Versus Mode plays similarly to Single Player Mode, but both players can select their character, rather than being locked into a single character, and functions more like an arcade fighting game, where the best two out of three wins the fight. Beating a character in Single Player Mode unlocks them in Versus Mode, although Biollante is unable to be unlocked at all. Characters * ]]Godzilla *Anguirus *Rodan *Gigan *Ghidorah *Hedorah (Final, uses flying mode for some of his attacks) *Megalon *Biollante (both forms, non-playable) *Mechagodzilla *King Ghidorah *Battra (Larva and Imago) *Super X2 *Mechagodzilla 2 *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Super Mechagodzilla Gallery Trivia *The North American release of the game contains several instances of mistranslation. It refers to rose Biollante as "The Bionic Monster," which would imply that she's a robot of some sorts. It also refers to Megalon as "The Guardian of Mu," when he is in fact the guardian of Seatopia. *This is one of very few Godzilla games that does not feature Mothra in some way, the others being Super Godzilla and Godzilla Generations. *A majority of the music compositions in this game were later reused in its sequel, Godzilla: Great Monster Battle. Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s